The present invention is directed to transparencies, and more specifically, to high projection efficiency, low haze, lightfast and waterfast ink jet transparencies with improved ink absorption and acceptable ink spreading when used in combination with liquid ink compositions and solid ink hot melt ink compositions, such as those selected for thermal ink jet printing processes, and acoustic ink jet printing processes, reference for example copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/118,573, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. In embodiments of the present invention, the transparencies are comprised of a supporting substrate, such as MYLAR.TM., thereover two coatings, a first antistatic heat resistant coating layer which comprises a binder with a melting point of, for example, in the range of from about 100.degree. C. to about 300.degree. C. and preferably from about 150.degree. C. to 260.degree. C., and, for example, a quaternary compound, and a second light resistant, humidity resistant ink receiving coating layer situated so that the first coating layer is between the second light resistant, humidity resistant ink receiving coating layer and the substrate, the second coating layer being comprised of, for example, a polymer such as poly(2-ethyl-2-oxazoline); 1-[N-[poly(3-allyloxy-2-hydroxy propyl)]-2-imidazolidinone], poly(1-vinylpyrrolidone)-graft-(1-triacontene), or poly(1-vinylpyrrolidone)-graft-(1-hexadecene), a lightfast UV compound such as (2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-1,3,5-triazine), and copolymers thereof of poly[N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinyl)-1,6-hexane diamine-co-2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-1,3,5-triazine), and mixtures thereof, a biocide and an ink spreading compound selected, for example, from the group consisting of mono and dialkylated oxazolines, wherein the alkyl chain length varies between about 2 to about 30 carbons (about includes all values in between throughout) and the melting point of these oxazolines is, for example, between about 40.degree. C. to about 80.degree. C. and preferably wherein the two coatings, thus a total of four coatings, are present on each surface of the supporting substrate. These transparencies, for example, enable lightfast transparent colored images when printed with inks comprised, for example, of a vehicle such as mono and di alkylated oxazolines, a colorant, such as an alkylated colorant, like mono, di, tri and tetra alkylated dyes and an alkylated antioxidant, such as didodecyl-3,3'-thiodipropionate.
With the transparencies of the present invention, there are enabled a number of advantages, including the important advantages of high projection efficiency primarily because of improved flow of the oxazoline inks on the ink receiving layer containing low surface energy oxazoline compounds, and more specifically, in view of the low surface tension, for example about 30 to about 35 dynes/centimeter, of the ink receiving layer. Also, with the transparencies of the present invention, there are enabled a number of other advantages, including the important advantage of heat resistant characteristics for the transparencies when used in ink jet printers that employ heat or microwave energy for drying inks, low haze, that is, for example, wherein the transparencies permit greater than about 95 percent of the light to be transmitted therethrough in embodiments, and which transparencies possess excellent lightfast and waterfast characteristics. The transparencies of the present invention can also be selected for ink jet methods and apparatus, which employ aqueous inks.